memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Diskussion:Fan-Rollenspiele/Archiv
Neues Spiel hinzugefügt Hallo! Ich habe die USS Victory der Aufzählung hinzugefügt. Der Text entstammt der Website des Spiels. Ich bin als CO-Gamemaster befugt die Zeilen dort zu entnehmen und hier zu schreiben. Gruß --Frings 20:10, 19. Jun. 2007 (UTC) :Hallo und willkommen! Du kannst gerne kurze Fakten zu dem Rollenspiel schreiben, allerdings ist hier nicht der richtige Platz für komplette Ausführungen. Bitte nur kurz erklären, wie das abläuft, aber nicht die ganze Hintergrundgeschichte. Das sollte dann doch auf der Homepage des Spiels, dessen Link du ja eingefügt hast, passieren. Bitte passe den Text den anderen Rollenspielen an.--Tobi72 20:59, 19. Jun. 2007 (UTC) ::Hi, danke fürs Feedback, ich habe es entsprechen gekürzt und sachlicher verfasst. --Frings 07:09, 20. Jun. 2007 (UTC) AZL abstimmung ich möchte auch alle nochmal auf die Forum:AZL Fan-Rollenspiele#Abstimmung hinweisen--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 13:29, 13. Mai. 2007 (UTC) Gibt's auch...? gibts auch pen-and-paper-rpg für startrek ? :Keine ahnung, frag doch mal bei "Yahoo! Clever" ;) 15:44, 23. Jan 2007 (UTC) Mini-Bearbeitungen Heute wurde der Artikel wegen zwei neuer Spieler editiert. Wie viele Details wollen wir eigentlich zulassen? In der MA/en geht man ja momentan sogar so weit, dass man offenbar für jede Fanfic auch eigene Charakterelisten zulässt (trotz oder gerade wegen Memory Beta!) geht das nicht ein bisschen sehr weit? 18:14, 30. Dez 2006 (UTC) Nochmal zur Anregung, da gerade wieder Daten aktualisiert wurden (Datum angepasst). Wie detailliert soll der Artikel hier werden? 15:44, 23. Jan 2007 (UTC) * Die Details haben fast einen allgemeingültigen Standard im Artikel erreicht. Die Spieleranzahl mit dem Monat dahinter ist eine gute Kontrolle, wie aktuell der dazugehörige Text ist. Dadurch werden die Inhaltsersteller auch gezwungen, regelmässig vorbeizuschauen, der Leser wird optimal und aktuell informiert. Die derzeitige hohe Aktualität der Informationen in diesem Artikel finde ich zumindest sehr gut. --87.139.17.139 13:56, 13. Feb 2007 (UTC) Behalten? Neue Kategorie? :Von Diskussion:RS Atlantis (Rollenspiel) Oha, was habe ich herausgefunden, als ich schauen wollte, woher dieser Text stammt. Denn er ist merkwürdigerweise viel ausführlicher, als alles andere, was man auf deren Website dazu findet. Und über Google kam ich zu Wikipedia ... wo merkwürdigerweise der Artikel aber nicht mehr vorhanden war. Netterweise wird aber noch auf ihn gelinkt ... von Lösch-Diskussionen her: * Wikipedia:Löschkandidaten/21. Juni 2005 Die Meinungen auf Wikipedia kann ich nachvollziehen und voll zustimmen. Sowas gehört bei "denen" einfach nicht hin. Aber wie weit gehen wir hier? Gehört ein Rollenspiel einer kleineren Gruppe hierhin? Einerseits gibts Star Trek Rollenspiele wie Sand am Meer. Und dann vermischen diese auch noch Charaktere aus Star Wars, Babylon 5 usw. mit Star Trek, allein das ist Schlimm genug ;) Andererseits gehören sie nuneinmal zu Star Trek, es sind schließlich Fans etc. Und wo, wenn nicht hier, sollten sie sich vorstellen können. Was meint ihr dazu? -- Kai ( ) 20:23, 28. Jun 2005 (UTC) :Naja, wir haben auch die USS Kyushu NCC-2612 (Rollenspiel), allerdings ist die wohl reiner ST. Prinzipiell tut uns das nicht weh, andererseits besteht die Gefahr, das es überhand nimmt. --Porthos 20:29, 28. Jun 2005 (UTC) ::Ja, wir haben die Kyushu, und ich habe ja schon auf Diskussion:Fanfiction ein kleineres Statement zu derartigen Artikeln abgegeben, und anscheinend habe ich recht: kaum ist einer da, kommt der nächste. Natürlich ist es das Ziel von Memory Alpha eine möglichst umfangreiche Star Trek-Datenbank zu erstellen. Allerdings muss ich sagen, dass ein Artikel über "The Argas Effect" oder "Starship Exeter" (da gibt es Freitag übrigens eine neue Folge) wesentlich nützlicher wären, als dieser Bericht über ein kleines Chat-Rollenspiel. (Da kann ich ja fast gleich einen Bericht über den Star Trek Ausflug in der 7. Klasse hier einstellen.) Vielleicht sollten wir tatsächlich darüber nachdenken die Artikel zu löschen und ggf. die Artikel auf einer Seite sammeln, so wie auf Fanfiction getan -- Kobi - [[ :Kobi|( )]] 20:51, 28. Jun 2005 (UTC) :::Autor: Oder eine Kategorie dafür zu machen, die es gut verlinkt. 84.190.85.162 18:20, 2. Jul 2005 (UTC) :::: Wie auf der von Kobi angesprochenen Diskussionsseite besprochen, bin ich erstmal generell für das Einbinden ernsthafter Fanprojekte, die im Star Trek-Universum handeln. Von der Beschreibung her ist Atlantis da etwas grenzwertig, da ich das Thema allerdings nicht kenne, möchte ich mich nicht zur Qualität äußern. Nach dem (vorläufigen) Produktionsstopp des Star Trek Franchise on-screen sind meiner Meinung nach die Projekte noch einen Deut wichtige geworden für die Zukunft von Star Trek. Wenn wir dem canon-Grundatz treu bleiben und nur ernsthafte Projekte unterstüzen, die auch entsprechendes Echo im Fandom haben, sehe ich keinen Grund, die hier nicht zu erwähnen. Was ich sagen will ist: SevTrek ja, Star Schreck nein. Wenn das zu viel "Fingerspitzengefühl" verlangt, dann müssen wir halt alles ablehnen. — Florian - ✍ talk 11:04, 3. Jul 2005 (UTC) :::::Autor: RS Atlantis ist im Schwerpunkt Star Trek, da das die Heimat des Schiffs und seiner Besatzung ist, die Ausflüge in andere Universen sind immer nur zeitweise. Ich stimme da mit dir voll überein, was die Bedeutung derartiger Projekte in der derzeitigen Lage von Star Trek betrifft. Was das non-canon betrifft, so wird dieser Bereich deshalb wohl in Zukunft mangels canon-basiertem Input zwangsläufig stärker zunehmen. Man sollte natürlich die Sicherung der Kerninhalte nicht aus dem Auge verlieren. 84.189.211.143 13:19, 4. Jul 2005 (UTC) Nur eine kurze Zwischenfrag: sollen wir unter Autor: verstehen, dass du der Autor bist? Ich glaube allerdings nicht, dass der Anteil von non-canon inhalten hier stark zunehmen wird, denn das Ziel ist klar definiert was Memory Alpha ist und was nicht. Eine non-canon-Wiki gibt es gesondert (PS: Kurzbeschreibung soll vor dem Inhaltsverzeichnis kommen, daher keine Überschrift) -- Kobi - [[ :Kobi|( )]] 13:45, 4. Jul 2005 (UTC) :Autor: Ja, der Autor des Ursprungstextes bin ich. Ich bin natürlich für jegliche Verbesserungen offen, danke für den Hinweis mit dem Inhaltsverzeichnis. Ich fand nur, dass sah seltsam aus. Wo befindet sich die non-canon-Wiki? 84.189.238.113 08:49, 5. Jul 2005 (UTC) Von Diskussion:Starfleet Unity (Rollenspiel) ich will ja kein spielverderber sein... aber ich dachte auf MA kommen nur spiele mit offizieller Star-Trek-Lizenz --Shisma 12:36, 2. Nov 2005 (UTC) :Das sehe ich auch so. Werde diesen Artikel zusammen mit einem anderen Rollenspiel zum Löschen nominieren -- Kobi - [[ :Kobi|( )]] 18:52, 2. Nov 2005 (UTC) Soweit würde ich nicht gehen. Wie wäre es wenn wir einen Sammelartikel für RPGs machen?--Shisma 19:06, 2. Nov 2005 (UTC) :Klar ist eine Alternative, wie bei Fanfiction, aber dann müssen die Artikel auch weg und vor allem reduziert werden -- Kobi - [[ :Kobi|( )]] 19:08, 2. Nov 2005 (UTC) Von ''Memory Alpha: Abstimmung zum Löschen * USS Kyushu NCC-2612 (Rollenspiel), RS Atlantis (Rollenspiel) und Starfleet Unity (Rollenspiel). All diese "Rollenspiele" haben keine Lizenz und sind somit für Memory Alpha ungeeignet. In Zehn Vorne wurde sich jüngst gegen ein Erstellen von Artikeln zu einzelnen Homepages ausgesprochen, und ich sehe auch hier einen drohenden Lavineneffekt, dass das Prinzip von Memory Alpha verwässert -- Kobi - [[ :Kobi|( )]] 18:58, 2. Nov 2005 (UTC) **Kannst du mir kurz schildern, was du mit Lizenzen meinst? Was sind denn dann lizensierte Rollenspiele? Vielleicht einfach alle Rollenspiele (wenn sie sich vorstellen wollen) in einen einzigen Artikel jeweils kurz zusammenfassen? Wäre eine faire Alternative, denn Rollenspiele gehören einfach auch zu Star Trek. -- Kai3k [[Benutzer_Diskussion:Kai3k|talk]] 19:09, 2. Nov 2005 (UTC) ***Wenn du ein kommerzielles Produkt veröffentlichen willst, dann benötigst du dafür eine Lizenz von Paramount. FASA, Last Unicorn Games und Decipher sind alle solche Lizenzinhaber. Alle Rollenspiele zusammenfassen könnte man nach dem Prinzip von Fanfiction durchaus machen -- Kobi - [[ :Kobi|( )]] 19:16, 2. Nov 2005 (UTC) * Ich nominiere übrigens noch unter den gleichen Gesichtspunkten Star Trek: Universe und Space Trek: The New Empire. Memory Alpha soll eine Enzyklopädie und kein Weblinkverzeichnis sein -- Kobi - [[ :Kobi|( )]] 19:16, 2. Nov 2005 (UTC) **Bei Space Trek: The New Empire bin ich für löschen - zu wenig ST. --Porthos 18:29, 5. Nov 2005 (UTC) *Nun, du wirst kaum ein "lizensiertes" (Chat)Rollenspiel finden, da das reine Fanprojekte sind. Und meiner Meinung auch sehr wichtig für Star Trek. Also die Seiten einfach zu löschen fände ich sehr radikal. Sie sind nun mal ein Teil von der Star Trek Welt. Und somit haben diese Seiten auch einen Platz in einer Enzyklopädie rund um Star Trek, oder bin ich da ganz falsch.--FurFur 07:10, 4.Nov 2005 (UTC) ** Die Wichtigkeit solcher Rollenspiele erschliesst sich mir nicht. Wichtig vielleicht für das Fandom, aber keineswegs um einzelne Artikel zu rechtfertigen. Grundsätzlich gilt das auch für PC-Spiele etc. Solange diese allerdings "lizensiert" sind haben sie noch eine gewisse Berechtigung hier zu erscheinen, da sie Teil der "Marke" Star Trek sind. Aber exakt dahinter muss eine Grenze gezogen werden, ansonsten ist die Gefahr der "Verwässerung" in der Tat allzu groß. Eine einfache Liste mit Links und kurzen Zusammenfassungen tut's in diesem Falle allemal. --KenKeeler -- Postfach 06:57, 4. Nov 2005 (UTC) *Ich bin für einen Sammelartikel unter Fan-Rollenspiele, natürlich müssen die Inhalte dann bei einem Copyedit/Merge deutlich gekürzt werden. (Dies hier sind dann nutzlose Redirects, die zu löschen sind.) --Porthos 18:29, 5. Nov 2005 (UTC) **Gute Idee, aber mergen kann nur ein Admin. --Memory00:05, 9. Nov 2005 (UTC) * Ich bin gegen Mergen, weil damit die Übersichtlichkeit verloren geht. Das eine Rollenspiel hat nichts (!) mit dem anderen zu tun, außer dass sie Star Trek gemeinsam haben. Auf der anderen Seite bin ich auch gegen Löschen, weil dadurch Memory Alpha bekannter wird, da diese Seiten auch auf uns verlinken und wir die Unterstützung des Fandoms wirklich gebrauchen können. Da sollte man ganz genau überlegen, was da gut ist. Die Alternativen sind: Bekanntheit oder eine Fandom-freie Wiki, die kein Schw*** kennt. Soviel zur angezweifelten Wichtigkeit. Zu dem 'lizensiert', da kann man sich auch schön selbst ins Bein schießen, da Memory Alpha auch nicht lizensiert ist und es auch nie sein wird. Wir sind selbst ein Fandom-Projekt. Ich schlage daher vor, dass man einen Fandom-Bereich innerhalb des Wikis anlegt und das dorthin verschiebt. --Nerun 02:09, 9. Nov 2005 (UTC) ** Meine Meinung: Wir sollten den Fandom durchaus berücksichtigen. Ansonsten könnten wir die Conventions auch auf die Streichliste setzen. Für jedes "Popel-Rollenspiel" von 15 Leuten einen Artikel "zu verschwenden" ist vielleicht nicht der richtige Ansatz, ein Sammelartikel über zurzeit 5 Fan-Rollenspiele wird allerdings auch schnell sehr unübersichtlich, auch wenn man die ursprünglichen Artikel auf 10% eindampft. Die Informationen über das Rollenspiel sollte die Webseite des Rollenspiels bringen, auf die man verweisen könnte. Dann kann man nach dem Vorbild oder auf der Seite von Fanfiction einen kurzen Absatz pro RPG machen, wo die Eckpunkte definiert werden: Art, Wo wird gespielt, Thema, Website, wie viele Spieler (Alter), seit wann, noch aktiv (bitte erweitern). Dass es über "Star Schreck - Die Abenteuer von Captain Mystery und Commander Sovok" keinen Artikel gibt, ist in Ordnung. Wir sollten allerdings die Rollenspiele würdigen, da sie Star Trek lebendig halten so lange das Franchise "eine Pause" macht. Sachde find ichs nur um den Artikel über SFU, aber den gibts in deren Wiki auch nochmal. 06:04, 9. Nov 2005 (UTC) *** Ich würde sagen "wir haben es doch" (Also Platzmäßig, und der Artikelanzahl schadet es nicht). Warum denn nicht zu jeder halbwegs bekannten Sache einen Artikel anlegen? Dafür eignet sich diese Plattform doch hervorragend. Okay, man kann vorsorgen, wenn man Angst hat, es würde sich verselbstständigen und jeder "scheiß" würde hier eingetragen, und man will sich die Aufräumarbeit die zu erwarten wäre jetzt schonmal voraus sparen. Aber löschen kann man hinterher immernoch, und soviel Aufwand wird das dann auch nicht mehr. Und seht das doch mal als PR: Je mehr Rollenspiele etc. hier sich mit ihrem Artikel vorstellen, umso mehr Leser und Star Trek-interessierte werden Memory Alpha besuchen und somit wird auch die Anzahl der beizutragendend User steigen :) Im Moment kommt mir das hier wie ein 10-Mann Wiki vor ... -- Kai3k [[Benutzer_Diskussion:Kai3k|talk]] 10:20, 9. Nov 2005 (UTC) ** Wir sind ein 10-Mann-Wiki *seufz*. Wie kann man Bekanntheit messen? Wie sieht das mit der Aktualität der RPG-Artikel aus wenn ein RPG einschläft? Wenn es zu einem Benutzer-Austausch kommen würde, wäre das super, aber es muss definitiv auch erstmal zum Enzyklopädie-Gedanken passen. 11:18, 9. Nov 2005 (UTC) **Ja, sorry. Ich seh immer nur die selben Namen, die die größeren bzw. meisten Änderungen machen. Wie man Bekanntheit messen kann weiß ich nicht, vielleicht auf Google suchen, wie viele Treffer man zu diesem Thema findet? :) Klar muss es in eine Enzyklopädie passen, aber da es sich eh um Meta-Trek handelt, ist die Relevanz hier nicht zu 100% nötig (meine Meinung, aber wenn du MA streng weiterführen willst: machs doch :) --Kai3k [[Benutzer_Diskussion:Kai3k|talk]] 11:51, 9. Nov 2005 (UTC) * Wie man Bekanntheit messen und steigern kann? Durch Umfragen auf eigenen oder fremden Seiten zum Beispiel - oder noch besser: eine Topliste wie Spacehits dazu überreden oder selbst eine einrichten. Auch dafür kann man die Unterstützung des Fandoms gebrauchen. Vielleicht eine Umfrage hier einrichten und jedes RPG, jedes Fan-Projekt, was sich in MA einträgt, verpflichten, darauf zu verlinken, ansonsten löschen. Benutzertausch ist inklusive möglich mit dieser Lösung. MA hat die Plattform, wissen als Makler zu vertreiben - im gesamten Spektrum, also auch mit dem Fandom. Schließlich ist es doch eine Seite von Fans für Fans, oder? Man muss das nur zu nutzen wissen. ;-) Nerun 12:27, 9. Nov 2005 (UTC) **Zum Thema Bekanntheit. Ich bin ein STU-Spieler (übrigens durch den Artikel in der MA geworden ^^) und hab letztens im dortigen Forum festgestellt, dass viele dort lieber in der MA/en blättern, als in der MA/de - ich hab mal gefragt, wieso, und zur Antwort gekriegt: "Weil das meiste (bücher, filme, datenblätter) im original eben besser is, weil kein übersetzer da scheiße baut." ... -- Schließe mich übrigens Florians Meinung an. -- FProg ([[ :FProg|'' ]]) 12:39, 9. Nov 2005 (UTC) *Fragen wir uns, was das Ganze bringt: MA als ''Kanon-Datenbank wenig, denn was in den Spielen abgeht gehört nicht zum "echten" Universum und hat nicht den Bekanntheitsgrad von Activision-Games (nach denen deutlich öfter gesucht werden dürfte). Den RPGs nützt es auch nur begrenzt, denn die Artikel findet man per Link kaum (ausschließlich über "Spiele"). Wenn es also nicht nach dem "Partnerseiten-Prinzip" geht, sind Links zu den Homepages der RPGs vermutlich schlicht einfacher und logischer, vor allem, da Artikel wie RS Atlantis (Rollenspiel) recht aufwendig zu wikifizieren sind, was Zeit kostet, die für andere Dinge eher gebraucht wird. Von daher tendiere ich nun zur MA/en Position, also grundsätzlich löschen (Links auf Fan-Rollenspiele mit Kurztext) --Memory 19:53, 9. Nov 2005 (UTC) ** Fragen wir uns doch mal, was das Ganze bringt, wenn es keine Einbindung des Fandoms gibt: Star Trek ist so ziemlich auf dem absteigenden Ast, in USA wird die Serie eingestellt, das Franchise verliert an Boden, es kommen keine neuen Stories mehr, die Bekanntheit sinkt, die Fans werden weniger. Wenn MA jetzt in dieser Situation darauf in der Art reagiert: "Wir sind nur canon, (inoffizielle) Weiterentwicklungen gehen uns nichts an", wird sie zu einem Mausoleum von Einzelnen für Einzelne. Denn eine andere Weiterentwicklung als die von Fans, die es am Leben halten wollen, wird es wohl auf längere Sicht nicht geben. Und wie sagte ein Heroine zu Captain Janeway: "Eine Spezies, die sich nicht verändert, geht unter!" Ich empfehle daher weiterhin die Einrichtung eines Fandom-Bereichs und Verknüpfung mit anderen Fandom-Projekten innerhalb der MA. Was den Aufwand betrifft: Welche Investition ist die nutzbringendste? Die in Kunden und Netzwerkbildung. Und nichts weiter ist das. Was die RPGs von haben? Ein Fremdbild von sich. Was wir von bekommen? Ein Fremdbild von uns. Was beide von haben? Nutzertausch und gegenseitige Hilfe. Ein Lexikon muss benutzbar sein, sonst verstaubt es nur. Und eine schlechte Verlinkung kann man verbessern. --Nerun 14:28, 10. Nov 2005 (UTC) *** Um es zuzuspitzen: ich sehe nicht, daß die Einbindung dieser Artikel in ihrer "Vollversion" uns hier bisher irgendwas gebracht hat, seit die Artikel da sind, sind kaum neue "Sanyohs" oder "Memorys" (Selbstbeweihräucherung ;-) dazugekommen, die Leute, die die Artikel erstellt haben, haben sich wohl nicht angemeldet und die IPs weisen sonst keine Edits an anderen Artikeln auf. Das heißt: neue Nutzer - Fehlanzeige. Wahrscheinlich liest außer den Erstellern kaum ein Schwein (sorry) diese Artikel, und wer sich über die Rollenspiele informieren will, geht im Zweifelsfall sowieso auf deren Homepage - somit haben wir es mit redundantem Inhalt zu tun, etwa wie ein Bild, das exakt das selbe wie ein anderes zeigt - und das löschen wir dann auch. Im übrigen ist die MA als Kanon-Datenbank bereits eine "Weiterentwicklung" des Fandoms, und wenn es so wenige "aktive" Fans gibt bzw. es immer weniger werden, wieso hat sich dann der Bestand der deutschen MA explosionsartig erweitert in den letzten zwölf Monaten, vom Umfang der MA/en mal ganz zu schweigen... --Memory 16:32, 10. Nov 2005 (UTC) *Gut dass wir das mal ausdiskutiert haben. Mit dem Kompromiss, der sich momentan herauskristalisiert, kann ich als Nominator durchaus leben. Kobi - [[ :Kobi|( )]] 19:01, 10. Nov 2005 (UTC) * Ich bin weiterhin voll und ganz auf Memorys Linie: Canonität ist gut, weil sie abgrenzt. Für Leute wie mich, die sich nicht für Fandom, Fanfiction, Conventions (das schliesst für mich im Übrigen auch PC-Spiele und Bücher mitein) interessieren, ist so etwas Ballast. Das mag man Ignoranz nennen, allerdings weiss ich auch warum ich hier bin: um Informationen über Serien und Filme zusammenzutragen und bestmöglich zu präsentieren. Auch das Thema "Bekanntheit" interessiert mich kaum, denn in allererster Linie schreibe ich für mich, dann erst für andere. Natürlich ist es besser, je mehr Leute mitarbeiten, aber ich muss auch ehrlich zugeben, dass mein Interesse stark sinken würde, wenn jede zweite Seite sich ausserhalb des Canonischen bewegt. Das ist natürlich derzeit und auch nicht mit Weiterbestehen des Artikels um den es hier geht der Fall, aber es kann und muss eine Grenzziehung erfolgen. Ich möchte an dieser Stelle die Diskussion abkürzen, da ich glaube, jeder hat seine Position ausreichend klar- und dargestellt, und bitte um Abstimmung in dem Sinne, seinen Namen unter die jeweilige Option zu setzen (Die einfache Mehrheit machts). Termin, ich sag mal, bis zum 13.11. 24:00h. Vielleicht haben sich bis dahin ja genug Rollenspiel-Fans angemeldet um eine Löschung zu verhindern: :Vorbehaltlose Löschung der Rollenspiel-Artikel :Mergen der Rollenspiel-Artikel in den Artikel Fan-Rollenspiele :* KenKeeler -- Postfach 15:49, 10. Nov 2005 (UTC) :* Memory 16:32, 10. Nov 2005 (UTC) :* FProg ([[ :FProg|'' ]]) 16:53, 10. Nov 2005 (UTC) :* Kebron 17:01, 10. Nov 2005 (UTC) :* Kobi - [[ :Kobi|( )]] 19:01, 10. Nov 2005 (UTC) :* Florian 21:16, 10. Nov 2005 (UTC) :'Rollenspiel-Artikel so beibehalten wie sie sind''' :Einrichtung eines Fandom-Bereiches in der MA und Verschiebung der betreffenden Artikel dorthin :* Nerun 17:13, 10. Nov 2005 (UTC) :** laut Löschrichtlinien ist die Stimme ungültig, da der Benutzer weder die erforderlichen Edits, noch bereits eine Woche vor Nominierung registriert war Kobi - [[ :Kobi|( )]] 19:01, 10. Nov 2005 (UTC) :*** Ich bin schon länger dabei - als unregistrierter - und hatte mich nun mal dazu entschlossen, hier mich zu registrieren. Ich bin durch eines der Rollenspiele auf MA gestoßen. Aber so wie hier Vorschläge oder Stimmen abgegeben und angenommen werden, mag ich das nicht. Soviel zu "Vielleicht haben sich bis dahin ja genug Rollenspiel-Fans angemeldet um eine Löschung zu verhindern". Auf viele Edits kommt man hier wohl, wenn man genug spammt. Ich kanns nicht nachvollziehen, mir solls egal sein, ich bin hier damit weg. Gut gemacht. Und viel Erfolg noch. Nerun 22:32, 10. Nov 2005 (UTC) :****"Vielleicht haben sich bis dahin ja genug Rollenspiel-Fans angemeldet um eine Löschung zu verhindern" war durchaus ernst gemeint, wobei mir jedoch die Löschrichtlinen nicht ganz bewusst waren. Ich war bereit, einen Mehrheitsbeschluß zu akzeptieren; schade, dass du das nicht kannst. Die Löschrichtlinien sind aber eindeutig, und dein Standpunkt in der Diskussion ist wichtig, also kein Grund, nun die "Flinte" ins Korn zu werfen --KenKeeler -- Postfach 22:39, 10. Nov 2005 (UTC) :***** Ich sehe nicht, dass mein Standpunkt berücksichtigt wird, er wird letztlich einfach durchgestrichen und damit hat es sich. Es gibt keinen Mehrheitsbeschluss darüber. Einen Mehrheitsbeschluss könnte ich akzeptieren. Zudem wird der Beschluss nur von denen getroffen, die "ausreichend" Edits haben. Das meinte ich mit Spam wird belohnt. Hier zählt offenbar keine Qualität oder eine Weiterentwicklung, sondern nur Mausoleumstum und rückwärtsgewandte Geschichtsforschung, die unter 10 Leute interessiert, denn mehr haben ja bisher weder an der Diskussion hier teilgenommen noch hier abgestimmt. Von einer Mehrheit kann man da nicht sprechen. Und dass das mehr wird, ist aufgrund der hier vorgefundenen Umstände auch nicht zu erwarten. Wenn ihr das ändern wollt, bin ich gerne wieder bereit. Es gibt noch mehr Widersprüche: Wozu gibt es die Meta-Trek Kategorie, wenn dort auch alles nur canon sein soll? --Nerun 01:57, 11. Nov 2005 (UTC) :******Damit hast Du den Punkt getroffen: in "Meta-Trek" kommt alles, was wirklich bekannt ist, also z.B. die offiziellen Computerspiele. Bei "RS Atlantis" kann man nicht wirklich von bekannt sprechen - und in ein Lexikon wird auch nicht jeder Ar*** eingetragen, sondern eben nur Leute wie Konrad Adenauer, Willy Brandt usw. ;-) Im übrigen sieht sechs gegen eins für mich sehr wohl nach einer Mehrheitsbeschlusstendenz aus, ob's Dir paßt oder nicht. --Memory 07:37, 11. Nov 2005 (UTC) *Soooooo, zum Abschluss möchte ich mich doch nun auch mal zu Wort melden. Mein Name ist Yana, ich bin die, die den Artikel über Starfleet Unity geschrieben hat. Ich habe mit einigem Schmunzeln die Diskussion verfolgt. Ich bin mir nicht ganz so sicher, was ich jetzt schreiben soll. Erklärung für die Länge meines Artikel: Ich dachte einfach er müsste so lang sein. Nennt es weibliche Logik. Wenn ihr Rollenspiele auf einen Artikel Fan-Rollenspiele zusammenfassen wollt, gut. Ich bin einfach der Meinung, daß Fan Rollenspiele einen Großen Teil in der ST Welt einnehmen. Und das nicht nur in Deutschland. Ein Spiel einzeln gesehen, ist wahrscheinlich wirklich so, wie die Erde von der Wichtigkeit her, wenn man sie in der Relation zum gesamten All sieht. :) Aber dennoch sind Rollenspiele ein großer und wichtiger Teil, der ST auch wirklich am Leben erhält. Aber eben Rollenspiele im allgemeinen, und nicht jedes einzelne Rollenspiel für sich. Also warum nicht alle unter einem Thema zusammenfassen? Versehen mit einem Link zu den betreffenden Seiten? Ich finde die Idee gut, und ich glaube auch jeder halbwegs normal denkende Mensch, der eure Diskussion verfolgt hat. Eine vorbehaltlose Löschung, ohne Kompromiss wäre wirklich einer Zensur gleich gekommen. Aber so sollte doch jeder damit Leben können. Ich für meinen Teil kann es. Was nun das Schreiben oder Editieren der Artikel auf MA angeht, ich bin erst seit gestern, und das sogar aus einem anderen Grund wie diese Diskussion, hier angemeldet. Aber schon lange fleißige Leserin. Für mich ist MA eine wichtige informationsquelle, gerade was für mich als Leiterin eines Rollenspieles angeht. Falls ich hier jemals ein Thema finde, zu dem ich mehr Infos habe wie ihr, werde ich mich dran machen da auch zu schreiben. Das heißt, ich bin immer erstaunt, warum englische Artikel so wenig ins Deutsche übersetzt werden. Sprich: Es gibt Artikel im englischen, die superlang und ausführlich sind, klickt man dann auf die Deutsche Seite, sind es gerade mal 5 Zeilen. Also wenn Interesse besteht, könnte ich mich mal an solche Übersetzungen machen, mein Englisch scheint mir gut genug. also lasst es mich wissen. Oh nun bin ich vom eigentlichen Thema abgekommen: Also, es ging darum, daß ich auch meinen Leuten immer sage, wenn sie etwas suchen, auf die MA Seite zu gehen. Und ich glaube ich werde sogar noch irgendwo in meinem Spiel einen Direklink zu MA machen. Soooo und nun für alle, die sich überlegen, redet die Frau auch so viel, wie sie immer schreibt? Nein, noch mehr.... *fg* LG Eure Yana Yana 10:21, 11. Nov 2005 (UTC) :* Starfleet Unity hat doch sein eigenes Wiki und so wie das bei euch angelaufen ist, werdet ihr bald mehr - und bessere - Artikel haben als MA. Und MA kann dann froh sein, wenn es einen Link von dort nach hier gibt, weil es dort von Fans für Fans ist und nicht wie hier "jeder nur für sich" schreibt. Daher verstehe ich sehr gut, dass du damit leben kannst. ;-) Da ist es auch kein Wunder, dass sich im deutschen Bereich hier so wenig tut. Naja, man muss die Leute ihre Fehler selbst machen lassen. Vielleicht zieht man dann irgendwann doch mal die Erkenntnis draus und führt einen Fandom Bereich ein. @Memory: Falsch, du vergisst wohl auch, dass meine Stimme nicht dazu gezählt wird. Offenbar kennt ihr eure eigenen Regeln nicht gut oder sie widersprechen dem gesunden Menschenverstand, der sich bei jedem vor der Erinnerung an diese Regel meldet. Und RS Atlantis ist bekannter als du denkst, jedenfalls gab es in mehreren Umfragen deutlich mehr Ja-Stimmen als hier es User zu geben scheint. :-) --Nerun 10:20, 11. Nov 2005 (UTC) * Ich kann mich des Eindrucks nicht erwehren, dir geht es ausschliesslich um Bekanntheit, Wettbewerb und Mitgliederwerbung. Vielleicht lässt Du nun wirklich einfach "die Leute ihre Fehler selbst machen". Starfleet Unity hat ein tolles Wiki (habs mir angeschaut), und mit Sicherheit wird es bald groß und umfassend sein, da sich vermutlich eine Menge Rollenspieler und Außenstehende daran beteiligen werden. Aber es hat einen völlig anderen INHALT, denn es bezieht sich im großen und ganzen auf die canon-welt UND die Erweiterung die diese durch das Rollenspiel erfährt. Das ist aber etwas, was ich mir (persönlich)für MA aus o.g. (weiter oben.. ;-) nicht wünsche, und deshalb steht MA auch nicht in irgendeinem Wettbewerb mit anderen Wikis, und es hat auch nicht den Anspruch das größte, beste und bekannteste Star-Trek-Lexikon der Welt zu sein (Ziel ist dies natürlich immer ;-). Und natürlich kann sich eine Veränderung aus der Mitte der User heraus ergeben, aber das ist im Moment im Bezug auf Rollenspiele -wie mit dem bisherigen Abstimmungsergebnis gesehen- einfach nicht der Fall. Im Übrigen finde ich, dass Yana eine sehr gesunde Einstellungen zu den Dingen an den Tag gelegt hat. --KenKeeler -- Postfach 11:25, 11. Nov 2005 (UTC) * Diese Richtung der Diskussion wurde von mir so nicht bestimmt, sondern wurde von Memory hier angeführt. Ich habe da nur reagiert. Du kannst auch nicht einerseits den Wettbewerb für MA ablehnen und andererseits für MA als Ziel nennen, Top 1 zu werden. Das beißt sich etwas. ;-) --Nerun 13:19, 11. Nov 2005 (UTC) Ich schlage vor, wir beruhigen uns alle etwas. @Nerun: Deine Stimme kann nicht berücksichtig werden, deine Meinung ist mir schon wichtig. Das sind Regeln, die verhindern, dass jemand unter Fake-Accounts Stimmen abgibt und so die Wahl verfälscht. Das halte ich für sinnvoll und ich in diesem Fall auch berechtigt. @Kobi: Die Aussage mit der passiven Erpressung "Meldet euch an oder wir löschen Artikel" ist zynisch. Ist überspitzt dargestellt. @Yana: Willkommen! @Alle: MA soll eine Enzyklopädie sein, MA soll keine Werbung für Webseiten machen oder Spekulation aufnehmen. Die Fans treiben Trek voran, aber in eine Richtung, die für uns nicht passend ist. Wenn wir alle Fandom-"Fakten" vorbehaltlos annehmen, sind wir keine Enzyklopädie sondern ein Müllhaufen. In der Star Trek Enzyklopädie gab es keine Infos zu Spielen u.ä. Wir sind etwas offener, aber dürfen den Blick für's Ziel nicht verlieren. Fanfiction ist wichtig, aber nicht unser Weg. Darüber berichten ist gut, die Fiction aufnehmen in die Enzyklopädie ist nicht gut. 12:13, 11. Nov 2005 (UTC) * Ich stimme ja zu, dass es ins eigentliche Lexikon nicht unbedingt reingehört, aber da könnte man den Fandom-Bereich einführen. Nicht um mehr Artikel im Lexikon zu haben, sondern um Nutzer hier her zu bekommen, die dann an Artikeln im Lexikon arbeiten. Der Fandom-Bereich wäre nicht nur für den Bericht über Rollenspiele sinnvoll, da könnte man auch anderes mit einordnen, z.B. Berichte über Cons, man könnte News anbieten, die Nutzer herziehen, ohne dass das Lexikon vermüllt. Mal die Frage: Was spricht denn da speziell gegen? --Nerun 13:19, 11. Nov 2005 (UTC) **Also ich finde die idee mit einem Fandom-MA in form einer anderen Edition(also wie mit dem Sprachen) ziemlich gut. ist das ohne weiteres möglich? --Shisma 13:39, 11. Nov 2005 (UTC) **Alternativ könnte auch ein Fandom-Namespace eingeführt werden - querverweise von Canon zu Fandom müssten natürlich ausgeschlossen werden. -- FProg Θ 13:53, 11. Nov 2005 (UTC) **Ich haue das jetzt mal ans Ende, da die Diskussion eh aus dem Ufer der Übersichtlichkeit läuft: Die Einrichtung eines non-canon Namespaces oder einer non-canon Version wurde vor Monaten bereits in der Englischen MA vorgeschlagen und von den Gründern abgelehnt. Allerdings gibt es bei Wikicities drei Star Trek-Wikis: Memory Alpha, die Non-Canon-Wiki und die Fanon-Wiki. Somit sehe ich auch nicht den Grund, warum wir unsere Canon Policy auflösen sollten. (Bzgl. Stimmen streichen, stimmt ich hätte nur die Stimmen, nicht die ganzen Kommentare streichen sollen) -- Kobi - [[ :Kobi|( )]] 16:55, 11. Nov 2005 (UTC) *** Bitte eine Quelle zu dieser Diskussion in der englischen MA posten, ansonsten ist es nicht belegte Information. Die canon policy muss man dafür nicht auflösen, hast du völlig falsch verstanden. Sie würde nur in dem Fandom Bereich nicht gelten. Die anderen Wikis da sind einmal nur auf englisch, was es deutschem Fandom schwer macht und zum anderen auch nicht grad gut besucht. Der Grund sowas einzurichten ist nach wie vor MA bekannter zu machen und eine höhere Dynamik bei den Benutzern zu bekommen. --Nerun 13:16, 12. Nov 2005 (UTC) **** Zum einen gibt es da sehr aktuell "[[:en:Memory_Alpha:Ten_Forward#The_future_of_Memory-Alpha.Org|The future of Memory-Alpha.Org]]", die Email in der mir der Admin über sein Vorhaben der Einrichtung einer Non-Canon-Wiki (s.o.) berichtete habe ich leider nicht mehr... -- Kobi - [[ :Kobi|( )]] 10:37, 13. Nov 2005 (UTC) Einerseits gibt dir das Recht, weil es wirklich abgelehnt wurde - und das mehrfach. Allerdings heißt das auch, dass es mehrfach Fans gab, die sich sowas gewünscht hätten und aufgrund des Fehlens eines solchen Bereiches verschwinden. Ich kenne nun - einschließlich dieser Diskussion - 5 Fälle, wo das so war. In einigen davon gab es auch einige Positiv-Stimmen. Zusammengenommen ergibt das eine neue Perspektive der Dinge: Man sträubt sich (intern) bewusst gegen eine von Fans gewollte Veränderung, durch die ausschließlich auf alle Bereiche voll angewendete canon-policy, die zum Dogma geworden ist. Star Trek hat sich immer der Zukunft zugewandt, war revolutionär und fortschrittlich. MA hat daher offenbar mit Star Trek nichts gemeinsam. Ich akzeptiere das und werde dort sein, wo das anders ist. Langes Leben und Frieden. --Nerun 14:48, 14. Nov 2005 (UTC) *na, so revolutionär war Star Trek im künstlerischen sinne imo nun auch nicht. es hält sich an dramaturgische und logische(teils vernachlässigte^^) regeln, so wie MA. auf star trek expanded univers hat es seit drei tagen keine veränderungen gegeben. da steht ziemlicher unsinn drin. und weil man über unsinn so schön streiten kann gibt es ja die canon-policy. MA ist eben nicht direkt für Spieler gedacht. nicht alles altanative ist gleich revolutionär. Durch Akzeptanz des Unvermeidlichen erlangt man seinen Frieden *lach*--Shisma 18:15, 14. Nov 2005 (UTC) ** ST war revolutionär, ist es aber nicht mehr, da es kommerzialisiert und verhunzt wurde. In sofern habt ihr beide Unrecht. :-) 84.190.111.199 11:04, 15. Nov 2005 (UTC) Habe im Übrigen den Artikel Fan-Rollenspiele durch Zusammenfassung/Kürzung der einzelnen Artikel erstellt. Wenn dann nun niemand mehr aus den ursprünglichen Artikeln übertragen möchte sollten sie gelöscht werden (die Artikel natürlich :-) und diese Diskussion beizeiten "auf Halde" geschickt werden. --KenKeeler -- Postfach 10:42, 18. Nov 2005 (UTC) LA wegen Copyrightverletzung/Linkliste/Werbung Es gab einen Löschantrag für den Artikel im Forum:AZL_Fan-Rollenspiele, den der LA-Steller aber wieder zurückzog. Das größte Problem stellen die von anderen Webseiten (möglicherweise unerlaubt) kopierten Inhalte dar. --Nerun 15:15, 11. Feb 2007 (UTC) * wegen neuem Eintrag zu Star Trek: Illusions, Ersteller gefragt unter Benutzer_Diskussion:Reitha. --87.139.17.139 13:37, 22. Feb 2007 (UTC) ** Eintrag ist selber verfasst. --Reitha 18:20, 22. Feb 2007 (UTC) * wegen neuem Eintrag zu Starbase Mamori: Eintrag von Gamemaster/Webmaster selbst verfasst. Ich hoffe das ist in Ordnung so. Reihenfolge der RPG Mir ist aufgefallen, dass die RPG-Einträge derzeit recht willkürlich vorgenommen wurden und wohl in der Reihenfolge der Ersteinträge. Mir persönlich als Ordnungsliebenden und oftmals suchenden Menschen gefällt dieser Zustand so eigentlich nicht. Könnte man die RPG-Einträge nicht nach einem bestimmten Kriterium sortieren? Ich dachte da z.B. an den Tag der Gründung, oder die Flottengröße. Da sich die Flottengrößen regelmäßig ändern, wäre da natürlich dann eine Gruppeneinteilung erforderlich (weniger als 10 Mitspieler; 10-25; 25-50; 50-100; mehr als 100). Mir persönlich wäre die Sortierung nach Gründungsjahr am liebsten. Mark McWire 17:38, 01.05.2007 (UTC) :was spricht gegen alphabetische sortierung?--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 17:42, 1. Mai. 2007 (UTC) Ok, auf die einfachste Sortierung komm ich mal wieder spontan nicht... wobei ich ja generell der Fan chronologischer Sortierungen bin, da ich es immer ganz spannend finde was zuerst da war und was alles so neu ist. Derzeit gibts aber weder eine alphabetische noch eine chronologische Reihenfolge. Alphabetische Sortierungen könnte man aber auch wieder manipulieren um das eigene RS an 1. Stelle zu bekommen, z.B. durch Nutzung von Sonderzeichen im Titel. Nach Gründungsjahr ist ja nun recht eindeutig, dass ist aber nur jetzt so meine Meinung. Mark McWire 17:52, 01.05.2007 (UTC) Habe jetzt einfach mal die RPG nach Alphabet sortiert, wobei nach dem Schema Leerzeichen vor Sonderzeichen vor Zahl vor Buchstabe sortiert wurde. Mark McWire 15:22, 03.05.2007 (UTC) Ich habe den offiziellen (von der Webseite stammenden) Projektnamen für die Phönix Fleet ergänzt und neu einsortiert. Chronologisch fände ich aber auch interessanter, zumal dann auch keine Streitigkeiten wegen des Platzes aufkommen können und die Sortierung einfacher zu handhaben ist. --Nerun 15:32, 10. Mai. 2007 (UTC) :also, ehrlich. der einzige sinn den ich darin sehen kann ist: ätere oder jüngere(je nach dem ob man aufsteigend oder absteigens sortiert) RPGs zu bevorzugen bzw. privilegieren --Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 16:00, 10. Mai. 2007 (UTC) Ich will ja nicht pingelig sein @ Nerun, aber es heißt immernoch Phoenix-Fleet (Das Chat Rollenspiel) und nicht andersherum ;) Siehe auch HP-Kopf und Banner http://www.phoenix-fleet.de/ http://www.phoenix-fleet.de/images/phoenix_banner3.gif Ich lege zwar keinen großen Wert drauf 1. in der Liste zu sein, dass war nur ungewollter Zufall, aber ich korrigiere das mal wieder. Übrigends habe ich den Titel in deiner Reihenfolge @ Nerun nirgends auf der HP gefunden... und wenn du es wieder umdrehst, drehe ich es wieder richtig und mal abgesehen vom unnötigen Traffic für MA können wir das auch ewig so weitermachen. @ Admins von MA... es wäre übrigends nett, wenn die Sache mit der endgültigen Reihenfolge irgendjemand unparteiisches festlegt, denn sowohl ich als auch einige andere sind Mitglieder in den RPG und ich will keine Parteilichkeitsdiskussion vom Zaun brechen. Mark McWire 2:13, 11.05.2007 (UTC) Phoenix - Fleet ist der Name des Rollenspiel, der Text "Star Trek Chat Rollenspiel" der in der Titelleiste vor dem Namen steht, ist nur eine Beschreibung und gehört nicht zum Namen. Deswegen habe ich den Namen im Wiki wieder auf den Ursprünglichen zurückgeändert. --Deltaflyer 08:00, 11. Mai. 2007 (UTC) Hatte es nur anders auf der Webseite im Titel gesehen, aber wenns denn so ist, ok. Ich denke wir müssen da nicht ins Kleinkindverhalten zurückfallen und einen Editwar beginnen. ;-) Ich schließe mich da dem Antrag von Mark McWire an und habe Admin Benutzer:Shisma auf der Benutzerseite mal deswegen angefragt. Ich denke es sollte darüber eine Abstimmung geben mit den folgenden Möglichkeiten für die Sortierung: 1. Alphabetische Reihenfolge, 2a. Chronologische Reihenfolge (älteste zuerst), 2b. Chronologische Reihenfolge (jüngste zuerst). --Nerun 12:54, 11. Mai. 2007 (UTC) Abstimmungen * Frage: Gibt es eine in MA vorgeschriebene Mindestdauer für eine Abstimmung? --Nerun 14:25, 11. Mai. 2007 (UTC) :7 tage--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 15:03, 11. Mai. 2007 (UTC) * Ergebnis der abgelaufenen Abstimmung zur Sortierung vom 11. Mai 2007: Die Alphabetische Sortierung gewinnt ** Details - Sortierung: Alphabetisch: 7x Dafür, 1x Dagegen ** Dateils - Sortierung: Chronologisch (beginnend mit ältesten): 3x Dafür, 4x Dagegen --Nerun 11:44, 31. Mai. 2007 (UTC) * Ergebnis der abgelaufenen Abstimmung zur Einschränkung der 'Berechtigung zur Bearbeitung' vom 11. Mai 2007: Der Vorschlag wird abgewiesen (7x Dagegen, 2x Dafür). --Nerun 11:44, 31. Mai. 2007 (UTC) Sortierung: Alphabetisch Ich schlage hiermit vor sämtliche Rollenspiele Alphabetisch nach ihrem offiziellen Namen nach zu sortieren. Sollte es mehrere namen für das selbe projekt geben oder garkeinen, so darf die url im format "star-trek-rollenspiel.de/rollenspiel" als Titel und alphabetisch einsortiert genutzt werden. *'Dafür' (impliziert durch forschlag)--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 13:05, 11. Mai. 2007 (UTC) *'Dafür' Mark McWire 13:11, 11.05.2007 (UTC) *'Dagegen', weil ältere Rollenspiele zuerst da waren, der Projektname für einen besseren Listenplatz manipuliert werden kann und die alphabetische Sortierung aufwändiger ist. --Nerun 14:33, 11. Mai. 2007 (UTC) *'Dafür' Gerade weil dies hier keine Werbeplattvorm für neue Mitglieder sein soll, sollte entweder Alphabetisch sortiert werden, oder nach dem alter des Rollenspieles, beginnend mit dem jüngsten. Somit hat man einerseits (Alphabetisch) eine feste Richtlinie und am wenigsten Probleme ein Rollenspiel einzuordnen, bzw eine Übersicht, welche Rollenspiele neu sind (Chronologisch, jüngstes zuerst), damit diese auch bekannt werden und nicht am unteren Rand verschwinden. --Deltaflyer 15:30, 11. Mai. 2007 (UTC) ** Darf er schon abstimmen laut MA Regeln? Soweit ich weiß ist er erst seit kurzem angemeldet. Zum Argument Werbeplattform: Gerade wenn man alphabetisch sortiert, bekommt man unnötige Artikelbearbeitungen aufgrund von werbemanipulativen Umsortierungsversuchen. Das ist bei chronologischer Reihenfolge nicht der Fall. Zeitreisemöglichkeit gibts noch nicht. ;-) --Nerun 15:32, 11. Mai. 2007 (UTC) *'Dafür' --HenK | discuss 19:17, 11. Mai. 2007 (UTC) *'Dafür' -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 08:55, 13. Mai. 2007 (UTC) *'Dafür'; nur so wird niemand bevorzugt. -- Kobi 13:16, 13. Mai. 2007 (UTC) ** Kannst du diese Aussage bitte irgendwie belegen? --Nerun 16:37, 13. Mai. 2007 (UTC) *'Dafür' -- TMSIDRSchnapper 15:06, 16. Mai. 2007 (UTC) Sortierung: Chronologisch (beginnend mit ältesten) Ich schlage vor, sämtliche Rollenspiele chronologisch beginnend mit dem ältesten zu sortieren. Sollte kein Datum in Erfahrung zu bringen sein, werden sie ans Ende der Sortierung gesetzt. *'Dafür', weil ältere Rollenspiele zuerst da waren, der Projektname für einen besseren Listenplatz manipuliert werden kann und die alphabetische Sortierung aufwändiger ist. --Nerun 14:33, 11. Mai. 2007 (UTC) *'Dagegen' siehe vorherige abstimmung--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 15:32, 11. Mai. 2007 (UTC) *'Dafür'(Ich bin sowohl als auch für eine feste Sortierung, die chronologische war außerdem ja mein persönlicher Vorschlag) --Mark McWire 16:54, 11. Mai. 2007 (UTC) *'dafür', Chronologisch ist gut, man kann neue Spiele ganz einfach einsotieren, nämlich unten:-)! Außerdem sind die Spiele auch chronologisch sotiert. -- 18:50, 11. Mai. 2007 (UTC) *'Dagegen' --HenK | discuss 19:18, 11. Mai. 2007 (UTC) *'Dagegen' siehe oben^^ -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 08:55, 13. Mai. 2007 (UTC) *'Dagegen', es geht hier doch nicht um irgendeine Produktionsreihenfolge -- (wenn p=1, dann muss q=0, was soll denn diese doppelte Abstimmung?) -- Kobi 13:16, 13. Mai. 2007 (UTC) Berechtigung zur Bearbeitung Ergänzend will ich noch hinzufügen, das man noch folgenden Hinweis einarbeitet: Nur die Eigentümer oder offiziellen Vertreter bzw Founder der betroffenen RPG sollten in Zukunft die Einträge machen oder andere Personen in deren Auftrag (das dann im Diskussionsforum auch bitte eintragen "Im Auftrag von xyz habe ich RPG ABC eingetragen", da nur sie alle Fakten und Titel wirklich korrekt wiedergeben können. *'Dafür' --Deltaflyer 13:49, 11. Mai. 2007 (UTC) (Diese Stimmt wurde eigentlich für die Alphabetische Sortierung abgegeben. Siehe oben.) ** Darf er schon abstimmen laut MA Regeln? Soweit ich weiß ist er erst seit kurzem angemeldet. --Nerun 14:25, 11. Mai. 2007 (UTC) *'Dagegen', Begründung: Es ist nicht durchführbar, da dieses Wiki frei und von allen veränderbar ist. Es würde zudem imo der Philosophie von MA widersprechen. --Nerun 14:25, 11. Mai. 2007 (UTC) *'Dagegen' - sehe ich wie Nerun. --HenK | discuss 14:39, 11. Mai. 2007 (UTC) *'Dagegen' dieser artikel macht ohnehin schon viel zu viel arbeit. ich würde noch immer eine löschung bevorzugen--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 15:00, 11. Mai. 2007 (UTC) *'Dafür' Es geht mir nicht darum allen anderen den Zugriff zu versperren, nur wäre es wohl günstig, wenn sich die eintragende Person vorher beim betroffenen Eigentümer des einzutragenden RPG erkundigt und mit ihnen den Eintrag abspricht. --Mark McWire 17:08, 11. Mai. 2007 (UTC) *'Dagegen' - Es kann kein "Dafür" geben. Es ist tatsächlich technisch und logisch nicht möglich. Das Wiki ist offen für alle und Absprachen außerhalb des Wikis kann man hier nicht abbilden. Wieso sollten wir mehr Hürden einbauen für einen Artikel, der genaugenommen nur am Rande etwas mit dem Thema des Wikis zu tun hat? — Florian™ talk 18:40, 11. Mai. 2007 (UTC) *'Dagegen' MA ist frei und wer kann überprüfen, wer das reingeschrieben hat? -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 08:57, 13. Mai. 2007 (UTC) *'Dagegen', technisch nicht durchführbar. Jeder Artikel kann jederzeit geändert werden. Diese Artikel ist ohnehin schon ein großer Kompromiss, weil er faktisch eine Werbeplattform bietet. -- Kobi 13:16, 13. Mai. 2007 (UTC) *'Dagegen', wir unterscheiden nur in Bezug auf die "Bearbeitbarkeit" eines Artikels im Grunde nur zwischen "für alle zugänglich", "registrierter Benutzer" (Halbsperrung) und "nur für SysOps und Bureaucrats" (Vollsperrung) dafür bräuchte man. Und für den Hinweis der Berechtigung reicht in der Regel eine Anmerkung in der Zusammenfassung zur Bearbeitung und/oder der hiesigen Diskussionsseite zum Artikel - 255 Zeichen sollten zumindest für ein Berechtigung: siehe Diskussionsseite reichen, oder? Besser jedoch ist es natürlich überhaupt keinen Text zu kopieren und alles selbst zu formulieren. 13:53, 13. Mai. 2007 (UTC) Vorschlag: Nur ein(!) externer Link... Schließlich soll das Projekt nur vorgestellt werden - da sollte ein Link zur Hauptpräsenz des Spiels eigentlich völlig ausreichen, oder? 16:23, 26. Mai. 2007 (UTC) :Hauptseite + Forumsindex, das ist mein Vorschlag --Mark McWire 16:27, 26. Mai. 2007 (UTC) Nein, auf den Forumsindex muss auf der Projektseite selbst hingewiesen werden - das ist mir schon zu viel. 16:45, 26. Mai. 2007 (UTC) ::Ich schließe mich defchris an. Wir sind keine Rollenspiel-Auskunft. Der Link auf die Hauptseite genügt, dort kann sich jeder selbst informieren. -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 16:55, 26. Mai. 2007 (UTC) Auch wenn keine Werbung sein soll, so sollte zumindestens 1 Kommunikationsmittel abgegeben werden. Zur Auswahl und am naheliegensten steht da an 1. Stelle das Forum. Alternativ wäre die Angabe eines Haupt-Chat-Raum in den Fakten oder die Mail-Adresse des Webmaster m.E. noch möglich. Einige RPG-Seiten sind sehr einfach gestrikt und/oder recht unübersichtlich. Man sollte den Leuten 1''' Kommunikationsmittel an die Hand geben und das Forum passt immer noch am besten ins Nichtwerbekonzept. --Mark McWire 16:58, 26. Mai. 2007 (UTC) ::Naja, wenn die Seite unübersichtlich ist, is das ja nich unser Problem. Die Hauptseite gibt sicher mehr Informationen her und weitere Links, als das Forum. -- =/\= '''Roggan Meldung =/\= 17:09, 26. Mai. 2007 (UTC) ::: Naja mir kanns egal sein, in den 2 RS in denen ich vertreten bin und die hier in der Liste stehen, gibts das Problem nicht. Wenn ihr unbedingt darauf besteht, die Foren-Links zu entfernen, dann mache ich das in meinen 2 RS gleichmal, dann ist Ruhe. --Mark McWire 17:12, 26. Mai. 2007 (UTC) * Ich schließe mich defchris ebenfalls an, mich störten die Doppellinks schon länger, aber ich hab nichts gegen gesagt, um unnötige Diskussionen zu vermeiden, wenn ich den Vorschlag bringen würde. :-) --Nerun 17:46, 26. Mai. 2007 (UTC) Rollenspielübergreifende Gruppen einfügen So ich melde mich hier mal wieder zu Wort, weil mein eines RPG, die Phoenix-Fleet, der [http://lia.siteboard.de/|LIA] beigetreten ist. Da ist mir die Frage gekommen inwieweit sich das hier eintragen lässt, da es hier ja eigentzlich nur um Einzel-RPG-Einträge geht. Mein Vorschlag wäre bei den einzelnen RPG einfach dazuzuschreiben ob und wo dieses RPG in einer Art Dachorganisation vertreten sind. Alternativ könnte man die wichtigstens und größten dieser RPG-übergreifenden Gruppen in einer Art Vorwort zur Liste eintragen. --Mark McWire 13:31, 16. Jul. 2007 (UTC) :Also ein Vorwort käme ja noch mehr einer Werbung gleich - für sowas ist die MA nicht gedacht. Für mich würde das nun definitiv zu weit gehen - es reicht hier doch wohl wirklich, wenn man auf den jeweiligen RPG-Seiten dann auf den "Dachverband" hinweist, oder? 22:39, 19. Jul. 2007 (UTC) ::Mir ist es grundsätzlich egal, ich bin kein offizieller Vertreter von LIA oder ähnlichen Kommunikationsplattformen (das Wort Dachverband ist wohl nicht so ganz das passende). Ich habe nur die 2 mir vernünftigst erscheinenden Möglichkeiten vorgeschlagen. Man kann ja einfach bei der Phoenix-Fleet, Play Star Trek und STRPGA (falls es hinzugefügt wird) dazuschreiben, dass diese 3 (sind derzeit die 3 einzigen) der LIA (mit Link) angehören. --Mark McWire 20:19, 20. Jul. 2007 (UTC) Ich hätte da höchstens noch den Vorschlag zu machen, dass RPGs die zu größeren RPG-übergreifenden Gruppen gehören aus der Liste rausgenommen und stattdessen die RPG-übergreifende Gruppe eingefügt werden: Also Listen-Punkt "LIA" und dann unter diesem Listenpunkt die zugehörigen RPGs samt Link und Kurzbeschreibung (z.B. Phoenix-Fleet, Chat-RPG, Gründung 2003, Link zur Homepage). Diese Maßnahme würde 1. die Liste verkürzen und 2. die Plattformen mehr in den Vordergrund rücken, statt den Einzel-RPG. --Mark McWire 20:19, 20. Jul. 2007 (UTC) :::Ist das denn so wichtig, zu erwähnen, dass sich da nun welche zusammengeschlossen haben? Diese Seite war ja schon häufig diskutiert und MA-mäßig "grenzlastig". Und als wir die Diskussion über die Links hatten, war mein Argument, dass wir hier nicht noch Foren-links reinsetzen, sondern das die Aufgabe der jeweiligen Homepage des Rollenspiels ist. Somit bin ich auch der Meinung, dass dieses "LIA" vom Rollenspiel erklärt und erwähnt werden sollte. Ich bin der Meinung, dass dieser Verband nicht unbedingt wichtig für das jeweilige Rollenspiel ist. Und rausfinden kann man das ja über die HP des Spiels. -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 08:13, 21. Jul. 2007 (UTC) Wie wärs wenn wir die LIA im speziellen wie ein Einzel-RPG behandeln und sie einfach ganz normal in die Liste schreiben und bei der anderen RPG nur die Zugehörigkeit im beschreibenden Text erwähnen, ohne Link und alles? --Mark McWire 20:17, 21. Jul. 2007 (UTC) :Würde so eine Info nicht an dem Verband teilnehmende Rollenspiele nicht in gewisser Hinsicht "brandmarken"? 22:58, 21. Jul. 2007 (UTC) ::::Ich schließe mich hier ganz eindeutig der Meinung von Roggan an. Das ist nicht wichtig genug, um hier erwähnt zu werden und es sollte auf der HP des Rollenspiels behandelt werden. 1. Wer auf diese Page kommt, der wird nicht wegen Rollenspielen direkt kommen. 2. Wer trotzdem Interesse an Rollenspielen hat, der kann und soll sich auf der HP der Rollenspiele informieren. 3. Die "LIA" von Rollenspielen ist einfach keine Information, die für MA wichtig genug ist, um sie aufzuführen. Das ist nicht böse gemeint, aber es ist meiner Meinung keine Information, die jemand braucht, der sich für Rollenspiele interessiert. Wenn ihm das Thema gefällt, dann kann er sich näher auf der HP informieren, aber hier ist es nich relevant genug. Ich bin dafür, dass Rollenspiele hier aufgeführt werden, aber nur bis zu einem gewissen Maß.--Tobi72 00:40, 22. Jul. 2007 (UTC) :: "Brandmarken" wäre jetzt eine extrem negative Sichtweise, da es ja eine freiwillige Teilnahme ist. Wenigstens sollte man die LIA als Einzelbeitrag in die Liste aufnehmen, ohne die zugehörigen RPG zu erwähnen, weil das ohnehin auf der LIA-Seite steht. --Mark McWire 01:27, 22. Jul. 2007 (UTC) :::Ich denke, die LIA ist kein Rollenspiel. Es ist doch nur ein Verband? Warum also erwähnen, wenn es kein Rollenspiel ist. Der Artikel lautet ja nicht "alles rund ums Rollenspiel" sondern "Fan-Rollenspiele". -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 09:38, 22. Jul. 2007 (UTC) * Ich finde die LIA von der Idee her schon gut, dennoch ist dieser Artikel hier informativ zu halten. Man müsste dann ja noch "Wartung" betreiben, wenn in irgendeinem Verband mal wieder ein RPG ein- oder ausgetreten ist. Auch die Tatsache, dass es mehr als einen Verband gibt und ein RPG in mehr als einem Verband sein kann, ist in dem Vorschlag nicht berücksichtigt. Da scheitert nämlich die Unterüberschriften-Zuordnungsweise meiner Ansicht nach. --Nerun 13:14, 7. Aug. 2007 (UTC) * Ich denke ich habe jetzt einen hinnehmbaren Weg gefunden, um die der LIA zugehörigen Rollenspiele zu kennzeichnen, indem ich einfach bei der RPG-Beschreibung folgende Formulierung eingefügt habe: "Seit Monat Jahr besteht zudem die Möglichkeit gemeinsame Missionen mit anderen Rollenspielen über die "League of Independent Associations" (LIA) zu organisieren." Ich denke man kann es dabei belassen, ohne das der Artikel zu werbend wird, aber gleichzeitig das Interesse an der LIA geweckt wird. --Mark McWire 00:05, 22. Sep. 2007 (UTC) :Nochmal: Ist die LIA (oder eine ähnliche Gruppierung) nun selbst ein Rollenspiel oder nicht? Ist sie es selbst nicht, sondern nur ein Austausch der Rollenspiele untereinander, sollten Eintragungen meiner Meinung nach nicht erfolgen, da hier ein Prädikat angehängt wird, was Werbung ist. Ist sie es doch, bekommt sie natürlich wie alle anderen Rollenspiele eine eigene Sektion mit kurzer Beschreibung. 00:24, 22. Sep. 2007 (UTC) :::Die LIA scheint KEIN Rollenspiel zu sein, gehört also nicht in diesen Artikel. Wie es scheint, sind gerade mal 2 RS da drin, also ist das noch sehr klein und für die MA uninteressant (wie eigentlich der Artikel selbst....) Wenn kein also 2 dagegen sind, es zu erwähnen und 1 dafür, kommt es raus. (Ich bitte aber darum, dass sich noch andere Mitglieder melden!) -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 13:31, 22. Sep. 2007 (UTC) :::: Die LIA ist auch ein Rollenspiele, zumindestens in naher Zukunft. Es wird daran gearbeitet ein Forenrollenspiel LIA aufzubauen, welches im Prinzip inplay-Austausch zwischen den beteiligten Rollenspielen darstellt. (Rollenspiel zwischen Botschafter der anderen RPG und Diplomaten auf einer gemeinsamen Raumstation.) Derzeit umfasst die LIA 3 andere RPG, wobei aber nur 2 in der aktuellen MA-Liste enthalten sind, das einzige Pen&Paper-Rollenspiel fehlt noch und da ich von dem kaum Fakten habe, habe ich auch nocht keinen Eintrag gemacht. Ich wäre dafür der LIA sobald ihr Forenrollenspiel gestartet wurde, einen eigenen Artikel zu geben. Aber die LIA bleibt primär, Forenrollenspiel hin oder her, eine Austauschplattform für anderen Rollenspiele und Organisationseinheit für gemeinsame Missionen zwischen ihnen. Sie wird jedoch um ein Rollenspiel erweitert, was dann die Zulassungskriterien für MA erfüllen sollte ;) --Mark McWire 14:16, 22. Sep. 2007 (UTC) :::Wenn die LIA also ein RS für die "Diplomaten" einzelner Rollenspiele wird, dann ist sie nur auserwählten Nutzern von Rollenspielen zugänglich und somit noch weniger für die MA-Liste geeignet. -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 14:30, 22. Sep. 2007 (UTC) ::::Also LIA sollte für alle Fälle nicht als eigenständiges Rollenspiel angegeben werden, denn es ist zum einen nicht jedem zugänglich, sondern nur bestimmten Spielern von 3 bestimmten Rollenspielen. In sofern ist es Aufgabe der RPG-Seiten selbst, es vorzustellen. Eine Erwähnung in jetziger Form kann meiner Meinung nach noch gestattet sein, aber nicht mehr.--Tobi72 14:40, 22. Sep. 2007 (UTC) ::::: Das stimmt so nicht ganz, die LIA ist grundsätzlich allen Personen zugänglich und zwar genau dann wenn diese Person die Mitgliedschaft in einem angeschlossenen RPG hat.(In Form eines Botschafter, Diplomaten oder Gesandten eben, u.U. auch als wissenschaftliches Personal.) Das ist nunmal eine Grundbedingung, nur haben andere RPG auch irgendwelche Grundbedingungen, wie das ein Mitspieler unbedingt ein ST-Fan sein sollte oder das man ihre Akademie vorher besucht haben muss.. Im Endeffekte entscheiden die Verantwortlichen der LIA, denen ich übrigends nicht angehöre, inwieweit jemand aufgenommen wird, aber das gilt ja wohl für alle Rollenspielgruppen. Insofern erfüllt die LIA die gleichen Grundbedingungen wie jedes andere Rollenspiel auch und sollte gleichwertig behandelt werden. --Mark McWire 15:47, 22. Sep. 2007 (UTC) ::::: Wenn man so will, diese Bezeichnung habe ich mir von einer LIA-Botschafterin geben lassen, ist die LIA ein Inter-Rollenspiel Rollenspiel. Also kein Rollenspiel zwischen einzelnen Charakteren, sondern ein Rollenspiel zwischen anderen Rollenspielen bzw Vertretern dieser. --Mark McWire 16:29, 22. Sep. 2007 (UTC) : Nach reiflicher Überlegung bin ich zu dem Schluss gekommen, auch um weitere Diskussion oder gar die Löschung des Artikels zu vermeiden, dass wir es beim jetzigen Status Quo belassen sollten und stimme mit Tobi72 erstmal unter Vorbehalt zu. --Mark McWire 19:58, 22. Sep. 2007 (UTC) ::Um das dann jetzt aber auch noch festzuhalten: Das ist natürlich kein Freibrief, um hierfür einen eigenen Artikel zu basteln! 02:27, 23. Sep. 2007 (UTC) Schreibstil "Wir"... Offenbar vergessen einige der Autoren, dass "Wir" immer noch die Memory Alpha ist... Wir stellen nur dar, dass es Rollenspiele gibt, werben aber nicht dafür. Bitte kontrolliert die Texte und formuliert sie entsprechend um. Wenn zwei, drei oder vier Autoren von "wir" reden ist es IMO schon ziemlich verwirrend - und es lässt wieder den Kritikpunkt Werbung zu, weshalb der Artikel beinahe zwei Mal gelöscht wurde. 18:33, 23. Okt. 2007 (UTC) :Stimmt, "wir" haben ja erst mal nichts mit den Rollenspieln zu tun--Bravomike 19:05, 23. Okt. 2007 (UTC) ::Und wenn wir was finden, umschreiben?--Tobi72 19:23, 23. Okt. 2007 (UTC) ::Habe mal alle wir und uns entfernt. Gehöt halt nicht rein.--Tobi72 19:44, 23. Okt. 2007 (UTC) :Danke, ich wollte erst damit warten, falss Defchris es macht, damit es keine Änderungskonflikte gibt, aber jetzt hast Du uns beiden die Arbeit abgenommen, danke--Bravomike 19:51, 23. Okt. 2007 (UTC) ::Kein Problem. Aber das waren einige... Und "wir" sind es wirklich nicht, die die RPG's veranstalten und es hat mit "uns" auch nichts zu tun.--Tobi72 19:58, 23. Okt. 2007 (UTC) Normalerweise hätt' ich das ja auch selbst gemacht, nur komm' ich momentan leider nur dazu, hier sporadisch über den Tag/Abend versprengt reinzuspringen. Life sucks! Danke, dass du das übernommen hast. 20:24, 23. Okt. 2007 (UTC) : Hmm, interessant, ist mir beim Überfliegen so gar nicht aufgefallen, aber stimmt. --Nerun 17:23, 25. Nov. 2007 (UTC) : Ich habe von Anfang an die sächlich Form genommen, weil "wir" in meinen Ohren komisch klingt, zusehr inplay/intime. Dieser Artikel ist ja die outtime/offplay Darstellung der Rollenspiele. Ich finde die "wir"-Form auch auf den Homepages immer etwas gewöhnungsbedürftig ;)--Mark McWire 17:39, 25. Nov. 2007 (UTC) Eintrag: Star Trek Illusions - Website nicht mehr Existent Ich habe mir mal die Rollenspielseiten angesehen, und bemerkt das die Website des Eintrags Star Trek: Illusions nicht mehr vorhanden ist, dort ist nur noch Werbung zu sehen. Sollte man solche Einträge nicht löschen um die Einträge auf dem akuellen Stand zu halten? * Sieht wohl danach aus, dass es nicht mehr existiert, bin für löschen. @IP: Bitte signiere nächstesmal deine Beiträge. --Nerun 22:42, 17. Jan. 2008 (UTC) (PS: Du hast deine Signatur vergessen) Hab erstmal den Link entfernt, mit dem Artikelabschnitt würde ich erstmal warten, da manchmal die RPG auch die Domain oder den Server wechseln, was ich von "Play Star Trek" her kenne. Sollte innerhalb einer gewissen Zeit keiner mehr eine aktuelle Seite eintragen, sollte man das RPG entfernen. Ist mit 5 Leuten und 1 Jahr Existenz eh ein Wackelkandidat. --Mark McWire 22:43, 17. Jan. 2008 (UTC) :wie wäre es wenn ihr einfach dazuschreibt das es dieses rollenspiel nicht mehr gibt?--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 07:47, 18. Jan. 2008 (UTC :Einfach nur dazuschreiben das es das Rollenspiel nicht mehr gibt finde ich aus Gründen der Überschaulichkeit eher schlecht. Sonst haben wir nachher eine misch-masch Liste aus laufenden und nicht mehr existierenden Rollenspielen.--Coltrane 23:48, 18. Jan. 2008 (UTC) ::also, wenn alle diese rollenspiele wichtig genug sind, um einmal in die liste geschrieben worden zu sein, dann sind sie auch wichtig genug um für immer stehen zu bleiben, oder?--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 23:54, 18. Jan. 2008 (UTC) :::Naja... Waren wohl nicht wichtig genug, um für immer bestehen zu bleiben. Ich denke es sollte raus. Wir sind keine Übersicht über ehemalige Rollenspiele. Mit aktuellen Fan-Rollenspielen kann ich mich noch anfreunden, aber wenn die dann beendet werden, dann besteht kein Grund mehr, sie zu behalten. Was will man noch damit? Ich meine es kann keiner mehr was damit anfangen. Bin für Entfernen.--Tobi72 07:19, 19. Jan. 2008 (UTC) ST: Illusions hat sich schon vor recht langer Zeit aufgelöst. Ein Relaunch war zwar geplant, aber für den sieht es zur Zeit düster aus. Gruß, der ehemalige CONN des einzigen Schiffes des RPGs ;) 91.34.110.190 23:26, 30. Jan. 2008 (UTC) * Ich habe den Inhalt mal entfernt, da es bei einem Relaunch sicher anders beschrieben wird. Man kann aber auch aus der alten Artikelversion wieder was entnehmen. --Nerun Alpha Universe - The Terran Empire Laut Webseite "Das Rollenspiel wurde zum 31.12.2007 nach knapp 7 Jahren Spielbetrieb eingestellt." Ich bin für löschen. --Nerun 00:43, 23. Jan. 2008 (UTC) :: Wie gesagt, ich bin dafür alle Rollenspiele die inaktiv sind oder deren Homepage nicht mehr erreichbar ist, kurzfristig beizubehalten, falls sie sich doch noch mal reaktivieren und ansonsten nach ungefähr 4 Wochen zu löschen. --Mark McWire 01:48, 23. Jan. 2008 (UTC) * Nun da die 4 Wochen um sind, hab ich den Inhalt mal entfernt. --Nerun 22:15, 2. Feb. 2008 (UTC) Neuer Eintrag ÖSF Habe mir erlaubt die ÖSF in die Liste einzutragen. Ich hoffe die Platzierung war richtig, da ich nicht weiss ob für Umlaute andere Grundlagen herrschen. 88.68.217.17 03:55, 18. Feb. 2008 (UTC) Banner Wie wäre es, nur als kleiner optischer Anreiz, wenn man pro Rollenspiel ein Banner reinstellt? Man könnte dieses eventuell verlinken und sich damit den externen Link ersparen/integrieren. Natürlich sollten diese Banner nicht den Rahmen sprengen, sie sollten alle die gleichen Maße haben. Vielleicht wäre das eine Idee, so als kleine, optische Gestaltung dieser Seite. :Wir sind keine Werbeseite für Rollenspiele. Deshalb sehe ich dafür wenig Erfolgsaussichten. Einige Stimmen sind hier sogar, die sagen, dass die Seite komplett weg sollte. Wobei ich denke, die Info ist ok, aber Banner für Rollenspiele ist meiner Ansicht nach überflüssig.--Tobi72 15:10, 1. Mai 2008 (UTC) * Ich bin auch dagegen, hier in den Artikel Banner reinzustellen, weil Google Imagelinks schlechter findet. Außerdem sieht es dann nach Werbeseite aus, ein gutes RPG macht auch nicht ein Bild sondern der textliche Inhalt aus. Es geht ja primär ums schreiben. Und wenn alle Banner die gleiche Größe haben sollen, gibts da zudem mehr administrativen Aufwand, das sicherzustellen. Dann lieber eine Seite mit Bannertauschs für alle inhaltsverwandten Seiten von MA, womit MA dann davon auch profitieren würde. Das hab ich hier schonmal angefragt. --Nerun 14:23, 24. Jun. 2008 (UTC) * Ich bin auch dagegen, da es dann nur unnötige Diskussionen und neue Bannerregeln führt. Eine einfache Auflistung wie die jetzige tut es auch. --Mark McWire 14:25, 24. Jun. 2008 (UTC) * Banner? so weit kommts noch. momentan ist es noch schamlose, scheinheilige Werbung. Banner laufen auf offensichtliche Werbung hinaus :/-ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 14:39, 24. Jun. 2008 (UTC) Eintrag Star Trek - Dark Rising gelöscht Als ehemaliger SL des o.g. Rollenspiels habe ich den Eintrag gelöscht, da das Rollenspiel zum 30.09.2008 geschlossen wird.--80.187.119.1 08:21, 7. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Webseite (Externer Link) ist Offline * Föderation.Net - Star Trek Rollenspie * Star Trek :: Die Weltenforscher. Ein Original. * Starfleet Unity * USS Ecliptic (Leere Seite) * USS Kyushu (NCC-2612) (Externer Link fehlt) Ich schlage vor diese Einträge nach einer Frist von 4 Wochen zu löschen --Mark McWire 02:27, 26. Sep. 2008 (UTC) :Ja, wenn sich in der Zwischenzeit nix tut, raus damit.--Tobi72 11:30, 26. Sep. 2008 (UTC) :: Frist ist abgelaufen, RPG's wurden soeben von mir komplett entfernt. --Mark McWire 03:31, 3. Nov. 2008 (UTC) : Ist ja ne ziemliche Menge auf einmal weg. --Nerun 10:32, 6. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :: Tja alles Einträge ohne funktionsfähigen externen Link und alles nach einer Frist von 4 Wochen, wobei in real sogar schon 6 Wochen rum waren. Falls die RPG noch leben sollten, so haben sie jederzeit wieder die Möglichkeit den Eintrag mit aktualisiertem externen Link zu erneuern. Aber eine Liste toter RPG nützt weder der Star Trek RPG-Gemeinde noch Memory Alpha, daher bleibe ich bei der Politik tote RPG nach 4-8 Wochen zu löschen. Die USS Van Helsing habe ich erstmal gelassen, da es zu diesem RPG noch ein aktives Forum gibt, welches ich über die LIA-Vertretung kenne. Aber das RPG scheint defakto auch kurz vor Tod. Momentan scheint es richtiges Massensterben bei den Online-RPG zu geben... hoffentlich kann da der nächste Kinofilm bissl gegensteuern. --Mark McWire 13:53, 6. Nov. 2008 (UTC) * 4 Wochen finde ich schon recht hart. Da kann ja immer mal der Webserver aussteigen und der Webmaster ist grad im Urlaub. 8 Wochen wärn vermutlich ebenso ausreichend aus meiner Sicht. Auch für den, der das kontrolliert. ;-) --Nerun 13:21, 6. Okt. 2009 (UTC) :: Irgendeine Frist musste ja gesetzt werden, egal ob nun 2,4 oder 8 Wochen. Ich finde 4 Wochen eine ausreichende Frist. Es ist ja nicht so, dass einmal gelöschte Beiträge für immer verloren sind, ein Wiki-System zeichnet sich ja dadurch aus, dass gelöschte Beiträge bei Bedarf immer wieder zurückgeholt werden können, solange die Artikel-Historie fehlerfrei und vollständig ist. --Mark McWire 15:06, 6. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Gesucht Ich finde wir sollten Formulierungen wie "Gesucht werden z.Z.:" entfernen, da sie eindeutig einen werbenden Charakter haben! --Mark McWire 03:40, 3. Nov. 2008 (UTC) * Stimme ich zu. Sowas gehört auf die Webseite des RPGs. --Nerun 13:21, 6. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Neue Runde RPG-Überprüfung Da nun wieder einige Zeit ins Land gegangen ist, schlage ich hiermit eine erneute RPG-Überprüfen von stillgelegten Rollenspielen vor und ggf inaktive RPG zu entfernen. Da es doch mittlerweile deutlich über 20 sind, wäre eine Mithilfe eurerseits nicht schlecht. Bitte inaktive RPG erst hier auflisten und nicht gleich löschen, da wir (ich) 4-wöchige Rückmelde-Frist einräumen. --Mark McWire 04:59, 18. Mär. 2009 (UTC) * Hui, wie die Zeit so vergeht. RS Atlantis gibts jedenfalls noch. :) --Nerun 21:49, 3. Mai 2009 (UTC) * Star Trek - New Generation zeigt eine 404 Seite und Trek25-RPG ist Down. 141.76.45.34 20:56, 6. Mai 2009 (UTC) ** Star Trek - New Generation gibt es nicht mehr, das kann ich bestätigen. ReeveDeVar 15:07, 25. Mai 2009 (UTC) * Zählen Rollenspiele, wo sein Monaten / Jahren keine Aktivität mehr zu sehen ist, auch ? Ich hab mich grade durchgeklickt und festgestellt, daß bei einigen die letzten Foreneinträge von 2008 oder sogar 2007 sind. --80.153.44.67 15:09, 14. Jul. 2009 (UTC) ** Möglicherweise siehst du als Gast bzw. nicht freigeschalteter Registrierter nur einen Teil eines Forums. --Nerun 00:04, 16. Jul. 2009 (UTC) * Gibt es irgendwie eine Email oder sowas ? Ich bin von Starfleet Online und hab keine Nachricht bekommen. Deshalb melde ich mich hier mal. --91.15.122.24 20:18, 8. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :: Es kann garkeine E-Mail geben, weil 1.) Nur RPG gelöscht werden, bei denen kein funktionierender externer Link mehr existiert und man daher keinen Kontakt zu diesen RPG aufnehmen kann und 2.) bei existierender Kontaktmöglichkeit keine Entfernung des Eintrags erfolgt, zumindestens nicht von mir. --Mark McWire 20:24, 8. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :* Man kann den Artikel mit der Registerkarte "beobachten". Dann kommt nach jedem Besuch, bei dem man eingeloggt und auf dem Artikel war, genau eine Änderungsbenachrichtigung per Mail. Die nächste kommt erst nach dem nächsten Besuch. Die eigene Mailaddresse muss natürlich im MA Profil hinterlegt sein, damit das klappt. --Nerun 13:21, 6. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Liste nicht mehr verfügbarer externer Links Folgende RPG-Einträge haben einen externe Link, welcher auf eine nicht mehr existente Webseite zeigt: * Echo-Fleet ("The service is not available. Please try again later.") ** Mit denen hatte ich Anfang des Jahres Kontakt. Da hieß es, die haben sich wohl irgendwie aufgelöst und wollen sich neu gründen und wollten sich melden, wenn es soweit ist. Ich hatte mit denen einen Bannertausch besprochen. Aber da hat sich keiner gemeldet. Hat sich wohl auch leider erledigt. Jetzt kommt nur eine Server-Standardseite. --93.222.31.87 00:24, 25. Nov. 2009 (UTC) * Star Trek New Generation (ungültiger Link) : Nach einem Fristablauf von 2 Wochen werde ich diese RPG aus unserer Übersicht herausnehmen, wenn bis dahin das RPG immer noch nicht erreichtbar ist. --Mark McWire 17:56, 8. Aug. 2009 (UTC)